Wanting What You Can't Have
by breathless74
Summary: Necia's job is to act as a body guard, and impersonate the Princess Fausta of Kyria. But what happens when she falls for Fausta's betrothed? (Sorry, I suck at these things)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Are these really necessary? If anyone really thought that I'm trying to that credit for the work of someone else, they're on something.

Chapter 1:

I was not always in the company of royalty. I actually began life as a simple peasant, the daughter of a blacksmith and his wife, Peter and Olivia Bell.

Around the time I was born, the same day in fact, the princess Fausta of Kyria was born. Ironically, we were not only born on the same day, but we looked incredibly similar. This statement would only grow to be more true as time went on, as many people would say. Although we shared many characteristics, including tawny curls and bright green eyes, I do have to say that her nose is considerably larger than mine.

On my eighth birthday, the town was in a bustle of excitement. Princess Fausta was coming to spend the day to celebrate her birthday outside the castle.

When I first saw the princess, I thought that I was looking at a well-dressed version of myself. Others seemed to notice as well, glancing from Fausta, to me, and back to Fausta.

Unfortunately, looks don't tell a thing about a person.

"Mommy!" she would whine to Queen Ella, "I want to go _home_! All these filthy people are scaring me." Her mother just gave an exasperated sigh, and whispered something in the King's ear. He nodded, but did not speak.

I, however, did _not_ like being called 'filthy.' My parents anticipated a rash action coming from me, and held me back by simply putting a hand on my shoulder.

I managed to control my temper the rest of the day, even though I wanted to rip out Fausta's tawny curls for insulting my town.

Finally, it was time to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Fausta. All I had to do was stand next to her while the town sang to both of us (it was my birthday too, after all), and then she would be gone.

Things didn't go as I had planned.

The King and Queen looked at me strangely as I walked toward Fausta, but didn't stop me. After a dirty look from the princess, the town began to sing.

When the song ended, the Queen walked over to me.

"What is your name, child?" she asked kindly.

"Necia, your highness," I answered nervously.

"Where are your parents Necia?" I pointed to them.

The Queen briskly walked towards them, followed by the King.

I watched as my parents talked to the King and Queen. I was too far away to hear what they were saying, although I could tell by the looks on my parents faces that they were deciding something.

Finally, my parents motioned for me to come over.

My mother knelt down so our eyes were level. "I always want you to know that your father and I love you very much. We made this decision for you."

I looked at her curiously, not understanding.

"You're going to be going with the King and Queen and the princess to live with them. We'll be able to visit each other all the time," she told me, tears streaming down her rosy checks.

"Why do I have to go with them?" I asked, confused.

The Queen spoke up. "You'll be helping us with something very important to Kyria. I promise that you will have fun, and you'll be able to visit your parents often." I nodded sadly, and Ella smiled. "Good, now go pack your bags."

There wasn't much to pack, and so I was ready to leave with the royal family. After a reluctant goodbye to my parents, I got into the fancy carriage, and was pulled away into a new life.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review honestly!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ella Enchanted, or it's characters.

Thanks to an anonymous writer for reviewing!

Chapter 2:

For two years after I had come to the castle, I was put into class after class, in order to full-fill my duty to the best of my ability. That duty, was, in a way, to protect Princess Fausta from harm. In order to do this, I had to pretend to be Fausta, to act as a decoy so there were less chances of her being hurt by those who wish Kyria ill.

Although I wasn't pleased about protecting the snotty Fausta, I loved Kyria enough to realize how important it was to keep her safe.

Day after day, I struggled in classes such as acting, etiquette, material arts, and basic reading and writing. My favorite class was acting. I came in handy when I played pranks of the Manners Mistress.

When my instructors finally declared that I was ready for an assignment, Queen Ella, or Ella, as I called her, was thrilled. The queen and I had become very close in the two years that I had been there, and she wasn't at all you would expect from a queen. I often wondered how a nice person like Ella could end up with a daughter like Fausta.

My first assignment was more like a test run. I was to go out with Ella and Char for the day, while Fausta acted as my maid. Mandy, the fairy cook, even changed Fausta's eye and hair color so we no longer looked anything alike.

For the rest of the day, I had fun putting on my best 'Fausta' act. I almost felt sorry for my victims, although I still loved the act. Everywhere I went I made rude comments on how dirty things were and what people where wearing.

Fausta, made no attempt to act, and continued to be like Fausta. In order to enhance _my_ act even more, I eventually told her that "Maids are not of high enough statues to talk to the princess." She glared at me, and I ignored her.

When we got back to the palace, those that had come with us on the streets of Frell praised me stellar performance, saying that there was no noticeable difference between the princess and me. The Acting Mistress beamed with pride, and everyone agreed that I would be ready for real assignments when the time came.

For nearly seven years after, I only worked with simple assignments, such as dinner parties, and other social events that were a potential threat to the princess.

It was until just after my seventeenth birthday that I received the challenge that would change my life.

A/N: I'm sorry this one was so short and boring. Unfortunately, it was necessary. The next one will be much longer and hopefully more exciting! Please review honestly. I love criticism!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ella Enchanted or it's characters.

A/N: I want to thank bookreader for reviewing! I hope this one is more exciting than the last one. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

About two weeks after my (and Fausta's) seventeenth birthday, the princess and I were called to the Ella and Char's quarters.

I already knew that I would be getting another assignment. That was the only reason for risking calling us into the same room when we weren't being forced to get along in disguise.

As soon as I saw grim looks that filled the room, I knew that this assignment would be more than just a dinner party.

Char spook first. "As you both know," he began, "Relations between Allassia and Kyrria have been very...tense."

I nodded, but Fausta seemed to be to concerned with her perfect nails to be listening. Everyone knew about the bad relationships with Allassia. Everyone talked about it. There were even rumors of the Allassian ruler, King Jonathan, declaring war on Kyrria. All because of some business thing that I didn't understand.

"In order to settle this matter, we, the Allassians and myself, have come to an agreement that will hopefully make things smoother between us," he continued. He looked at Fausta. "My daughter, I am sorry to tell you that you will have to marry the Allassian Prince Conner."

Fausta twisted her face in disgust. "Me? Marry a dirty Allassian? What were you thinking!"

I almost felt bad for her. I wouldn't like being forced to marry either. However, I would have been more concerned about not knowing him, instead of if he was a 'dirty Allassian.'

Char then turned to me. "Necia," he said, "This will be your most important assignment. With tension between the two country, things will be especially dangerous. One mistake could be fatal. Do _not_ reveal your identity until you are _sure _that everything is safe. You will need to act mannerly toward the prince, in order to keep the Alassians from getting suspicious. Do you understand?"

I nodded, although I knew that I wasn't going to enjoy this. I hated acting 'mannerly' toward boys. Whenever there was a ball, I had to act this way, or in other words, I had to be flirtatious and obnoxious. Where Fausta was rude to nearly everyone, when an attractive guy with a good name ever crossed her path, she was all over them.

Char dismissed me, and told me that we would leave in two days. Fausta remained in the room to argue about the marriage arrangements. If only she would realize the good she was doing the country through this. If she accepted her fate, then she would be, as much as I hate to admit it, a hero.

As I walked through the hall, I found my footsteps leading me toward the room of my old Acting Mistress. I needed to talk with someone about my assignment. Ella was busy, and my mother had seen me on my Birthday (we had once-a-month visits, so we still had two, if not more due to the assignment, weeks left), making Kell, as I called the Acting Mistress, my only choice next.

I knocked on the thick wooden door. It immediately swung open to reveal a slim woman that was in her mid-forties. The only thing that gave her age away, however, was the silver streaks that mixed with her brown hair.

"Necia! How are you?" Kell said kindly.

"A bit nervous, Kell. I just got assigned to a tough mission."

"Oh! Come in so you can tell me _all_ about it," she replied with a smile. I quickly filled her in.

Kell looked thoughtful for a moment. "It will certainly be a challenge," she said at last. "However, I think that you could take advantage of the situation."

I replied with a confused look.

"Think about it. In Allassians don't know anything about Fausta. There, she doesn't have a reputation for being rude."

A light went on in my head. "Oh! This will be a piece of cake!"

"Exactly," Kell replied smiling. "You would have to worry about acting like Fausta. Just be yourself, only more of what people would consider 'proper.'"

I grinned, and reached over to give Kell a hug. Things were beginning to brighten up.

A/N:I hope you enjoyed it! I can't wait to get to the good stuff, I'm trying to be patient though. Please review truthfully!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I didn't write Ella Enchanted, Gail Carson Levine did.

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! I was sick, then had a horse show, but enough of excuses! Thank you to all of the wonderful people that reviewed! I had a lot of people telling me to add more to the chapters. This one is a little longer, but not much. I was just trying to get something out to you guys. I'll try harder in the next on when I have more time.

To amelia: I personally like Duke, but my knowledge of sports is limited…lol.

To Riley Clearwater: The prince probably will be in the next one. I can't wait to get to him either!

To LIV: I promise that if this one doesn't have a happy ending, I will write a sequeal!

To Belle Quest: I'll try to write faster. It all depends on what's going on with my horse. I hate keeping you guys waiting, and not being able to write!

Chapter 4:

One day later, the day before we were leaving for Allassia, the Castle was in a bustle of activity. Not only were things being packed for the trip, but everyone was preparing for the 'going away' ball being held that evening for Fausta. Luckily for me, I, did not have to attend. Instead, I was helping Kell gather all of the necessary accessories that were needed for the trip, or, in other words, disguises.

For me, my disguise was simple. I remained as I was, with the exception of fashionable, and, highly-priced gowns and jewelry.

For Fausta, things were much more complex. She needed hair dye, certain make-up effects, and of course, the clothing of a lady in-waiting.

The first thing we did was go into town to buy the hair-dye at a rather large shop called 'The Shop of Everything.' The name, despite how uncreative it was, couldn't have fitted the place better. Some even said that if you ever wanted a purple cow, 'The Shop of Everything' was the place to go. It was more of a super market than an ordinary shop.

Inside, it was crowded and noisy, as it usually was. Everywhere you looked, there was someone looking at one of the many items the store carried. People could easily take advantage of the shop's plentiful stock. But that all came at a price; the smell. It stuck to high heaven in that place. I guess when they said 'The Shop of Everything,' they weren't kidding.

Holding our noses, Kell and I rush to where the hair-dye was located in the front corner of the shop. Every color possible for hair was there, along with a few others. It was sold in a jar that matched the color of the dye, so it was easy to find what you wanted.

"What color she have this time?" Kell wondered aloud.

"Not red," I said. "She had that last time."

"Maybe a deep red, like mahogany," Kell replied, pointing out a jar.

Suddenly, I spotted a jar of a hideous, puke-green color. An idea formed in my head. I was so engaged in my thoughts that I came under the extreme misfortune of forgetting to hold my nose.

My fit of gags brought Kell's attention to me. She quickly held a bundle of lilacs from the floral area nearby in front of me, knowing what was wrong. As soon as I recovered, I plugged my nose again and she put the lilacs back. With my fingers firmly over my nose, I went make to thinking of my plan.

"Kell, what would you say to making two purchases?"

The ball, which was rather uneventful, passed slowly. I wondered if it was really taking a long time, or if I just couldn't wait to put my plan into action.

To occupy my time, I watched the display from the hall. I strangled laughter in my throat at the sight. At all of the other balls, the unmarried males at the ball hung all over Fausta, no doubt because she was the princess. Now, with Fausta's betrothal, they stood around the refreshment table, completely ignoring Fausta, who was desperately jumping around with a tearful look in her eyes, trying to get a dance.

Then I looked at Ella, and my laughter died away. She was sitting of to the side looking out at her daughter sadly. I pitied her. Fausta was the exact kind of person that Ella wasn't be able to stand, and yet, she still loved her, because Fausta was her daughter.

I walked away down the hall. The ball would be over soon, and I didn't want to waste any time.

At eleven o'clock, the ball was over. I took what I needed, and made my way to Fausta's room.

When I knocked, the door opened almost immediately, revealing a flushed looking Fausta.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just came to deliver your hair dye. Mahogany, this time," I replied innocently.

Fausta must have still been upset over being ignored at the ball, because she didn't even come with a rude remark. She merely snatched the jar out of my hands and retreated into her over-sized room, slamming the door in my face.

I grinned, knowing that I had done what I needed to. Tomorrow morning, Fausta would be revolutionized.

I quickly looked through my bags to make sure that everything was in place for the trip. Finding everything in tact, I sunk into my large, soft bed, and drifted to sleep, dreams of Fausta's hair running through my head...

I woke the next morning to a piercing scream echoing thought the castle.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review honestly. I like critisism!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ella Enchanted (duh).

A/N: I wanted to get this one out sooner, but I had a major writer's block. So, I made it long! 1169 words! Aren't you proud? Lol Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love you guys!

To Belle Quest: Thank you so much for your honest opinion! Let me know how this one is.

To amelia: Lol, most of my friends like Duke, so I just go along with it.

To Smittened By Marauders: Thanks for reviewing! I really love your story too.

To flammingirl: They're seventeen. I think it's at the end of the second chapter. Thanks for your review!

To hiGhfLyer28: lol Yea, Ella's the queen, and it's the same Ella.

Chapter 5:

When I saw Fausta the next morning, it took all of my acting training to keep from laughing. The green color was most revolting, and it looked as though she had spent too much time in a algae filled pond.

The instant she saw me walking into the hall, Fausta started to screech.

"You! I know you had something to do with this!"

Ella, who was standing near by, looked shocked.

"Of course not! It was merely a mistake a the store, that's all," she said, trying to be reasonable. I knew she was just trying to cover up for me. All though no one would tell Fausta, they all knew who the real culprit was.

Fausta stopped screaming, but shot me a suspicious 'I'm watching you,' look.

As our belongings were being packed into the carriages, we said goodbye. Kell wished me good luck, and told me to be careful. Ella also told me to be careful, and added that it she only take a week or two to make sure that everything was safe.

At last, I, in my over-sized 'princess dress,' climbed into the first carriage, along with Fausta, who was in the garb of a lady-in waiting. The rest of the servants got into to the second carriage, and we were off.

"I know you were the one who switched the dye, so don't deny it," was the first thing Fausta said to me. I, however, did not feel like arguing with her this early in the morning. So, I took the easiest plan of action, and pretended to fall asleep.

"Don't try to pretend to be asleep, I know your still awake."

Gee, she's quick. Nothing gets past her.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you lowly wench!" Fausta continued to screech. "If you don't start acting more respectful, I'll... I'll..." she sputtered, not able to think of anything she could do. I about busted out laughing then and there.

"Argh!"

I shifted to get more comfortable, and tried to hide my smirk. Once again, I had gotten the better of her, or, rather, let her get the better of herself.

The daylight was fading into night when the carriage finally pulled to a stop in front of an Inn. My eyes immediately snapped open, and I bounded out of the carriage. Fausta remained asleep, snoring, with saliva running out of her mouth making her hair look even worse. I giggled and continued into the Inn.

The servants had requested two rooms, and we were immediately escorted to them by an elderly woman. She told us that breakfast was served at eight, and to come to her in her room at the front of the Inn if we needed anything. I figured that we were already over the Allassian border, because she not only didn't seem to recognize me, but also had an accent that I was unfamiliar with.

My belongings were brought into the room by the servants, and Fausta walked in. Apparently she had decided to ignore me, which was more than ok with me.

I had trouble falling to sleep that night. I was too busy thinking about what tomorrow would bring. I hoped that Prince Conner was at least somewhat decent, not the barbarian that Fausta thought him to be. The way she talked, you would think that the Allassians were hairy, grunting cave-men that hit people over the head with stone clubs when they want something.

After imagining what I would say to a grunting prince, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to one of the servants, Carlene, telling me that I should get ready for breakfast. I slowly got out of bed, as if it would delay meeting the Allassian royalty.

Fausta, who still wasn't speaking to me, didn't seem to want to get up either. Not that I could blame her, I wouldn't want to be seen with that hair either.

My hungry stomach finally motivated. After getting into one of the horrible gowns (how did people where those things?), complete with volumous petty-coats, I walked down to the dinning area.

The smell that filled my nose was fantastic. I loaded my plate as much as a princess could without being thought a pig. The item that made my mouth water the most, was the cinnamon bread. It was warmth, with raisins and nuts, made me want to eat a whole loaf.

As I was sitting down, an attractive boy with dark features walked up. He looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. When I glanced at Fausta, she was nearly drooling. One would think that she wasn't engaged!

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, motioning to the seat across from me.

"Not at all," I answered, giving him a friendly smile.

"Thanks," the boy said, returning the smile. "I'm Conner, by the way."

"I'm Fausta." I didn't tell him that I was (or wasn't), the princess. I wanted to enjoy my bread with a nice conversation, not receive unwanted attention.

"I'm Necia," Fausta put in, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Conner looked at her hair and flirtatious behavior oddly. He must have thought her to be just another desperate girl, because he quickly turned back to me.

"So where are you from?" he asked, obviously trying to make conversation.

"We are headed to my uncle's estate. I haven't visited him, or his lovely horses for a while, so my parents arranged a trip," I answered, trying to making my lie convincing. I had thought of it carefully. If I was lucky, Conner would ask about the horses, something I knew plenty of due to the years of lessons at the castle, and my lies would be quite easy from there.

"You like horses?" he asked, clearly interested. Oh, I am too good.

"Very much," I answered with a smile. "I've been riding since I was very little. My uncle's stables have some truly magnificent horses."

"I do too! I love horses," Fausta cut in, jealous that I was getting along with Conner. I held in a laugh. The last time Fausta was in the royal stables, she was carried out crying because she had stepped in horse manure, after the pony she was with knocked her over.

Conner gave her a polite nod, and again, turned back to me. "You would like my mare. She's an excellent jumper. Very sweet, too."

"I would like to meet her, someday," I said, for once honestly. Conner seemed very kind. I wouldn't mind see him again, and I would love to meet another horse.

It looked like he was to ask something else, but he was cut of by a servant telling me that it was time to leave. Thankfully, she didn't use the title 'princess,' and merely called me Fausta.

"Goodbye," I said to Conner.

"See you later," he said kindly.

I, however, was sure that I wasn't going to see him again.

A/N: Let me know what you think! Chocolate covered strawberries to everyone! Lol, I love strawberries.


	6. Author Note

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated for awhile, and I'm very sorry. I've be very busy with my horses and I just started to play tennis, so I've been busy with that too. I've also had some nasty confrontations that I've been stressed about, although I'm hoping the letters I'm writing will get those cleared up. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I wanted to let you know that I'm not quitting, so don't forget about me! Also, please don't bug me about not updating. I have a life outside of writing that needs to be attended to for the time being. I'll update when I can, which might be up to a month. Oh, I also found out that I'm getting braces, as well as four teeth pulled, so if any of you could give me advise on that, please let me know! I love you guys!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back! Sorry it took a little longer than expected. Also, be sure to read the note at the bottom. Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Well, at less our minds can all rest in peace know that Prince Conner wasn't the 'barbarian' Fausta had originally thought him to be.

In fact, the second that she saw him through the window of the carriage, her face first twisted into shock at seeing the boy from the Inn (yeah, she's a bit slow), but it quickly melted away to reveal a goggle-eyed expression. You would get the impression that she liked what she saw.

I, on the other hand, was curious about how the prince found out where we were staying. We didn't tell anyone where we planning on staying, for obvious safety reasons. And what where the odds that he just happened to be staying there that night, _and_ wandered over to find a spot across from me at breakfast?

As I got out of the carriage, a snobbish-looking, skinny, overdressed, weirdo (How's that for a description?) announced me in an oddly high-pitched voice. Must be a eunuch. Poor guy.

I curtsied smoothly, and waited for Fausta to come out of the trailer. I wondered if she was waiting to add a dramatic effect to the arrival of a green-haired maid.

When she finally stepped onto the ground, the eunuch coughed, as if trying to suggest something. I wonder what...

I walked up the stone steps of the castle to the group waiting at the top. King Fredric was there, along with Conner, and other advisors. The Queen, as I had found out, had died in childbirth.

King Fredric was not at all what I had imagined. He was tall, lean, grey-haired, and had the most unearthly yellow eyes, reminding me of a wolf.

"Princess Fausta," he addressed me. "It is good to see you arriving here safely. There was no trouble on the roads, I expect?" Despite his harsh look, his voice was surprisingly sincere. I wasn't quite sure what to think of him.

"No, Your Highness. Thank you for the concern. Our trip went quite smoothly," I informed him politely sweeping him another curtsy.

He shot another look at Fausta. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but is green hair fashionable in Kyrria now-a-days?"

I laughed. "No, Necia here, my maid, hit her head about a year ago and hasn't quite been normal since," I made a point of avoiding Fausta's glare.

"Ah," said the King, nodding as if that explained everything. "And this is my son, Conner," he said, waving his hand carelessly behind him.

"Yes," I said, looking at Conner with a smile. "We met earlier. How are you, Your Highness?" I asked him.

"Please call me Conner," he said returning my smile. "And, I thought you were headed to your Uncle's farm," he added with an amused expression.

I smiled sheepishly. It appeared that he was going to say something else, although we were interrupt by the King.

"Sense there is no doubt that your are tired from your trip, Gus will show you and your servants to your rooms. I'm sure you will find them comfortable. A servant will notify you of dinner."

"Thank you, your highness," I replied, and then after a finial curtsy, I was lead away.

A/N: Sorry this one was so short. However, I can't continue until I hear from you guys. There are two directions that this story can go, and I want to know what you guys would prefer. (A.K.A.: a poll)

Option # 1: The direction leads to some war-type action, along with some romance, and humor. It would look into the possible war between Allassia and Kyrira.

Option # 2: This option is much more peaceful than the first, although there would be plenty of conflicts. It would be a bit more on the romance said, although I would try to add plenty of humor.

Well, know that that has been said, lets move on to the responses to reviews! I want to thank everyone for their reviews, and their support!

To bookreader: Thanks for the advice about getting teeth pulled! It wasn't nearly as bad as I expected.

To Smittened By Marauders: Sorry about taking so long! I wasn't excepting to wait as long as I did.

To rootbeergirl19: Thanks for the advice about getting braces! Eating mostly ice cream for the first week was pretty nice…

To actress19: Thanks for the praise! It's nice to know I'm doing good.

To fairybells: Jumping is so much fun! I would rather do that too, honestly, although going fast with barrels is a blast too!

To Amelia: Getting teeth pulled wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, although getting the novacaine kinda freaked me out…

To tiff: Sorry it took so long!

To stubble96: Thanks for your support:D

To BmmyBRxSx: lol…thanks for the interesting threat! Ducks under a stuffed animal

To li'l bling bling: I promise to try and update faster, I don't like bad consequences…

To Lady Doom: Thanks for the support! You rock!

I will wait awhile for some votes to come in, so the next chapter should come out in 2/3 weeks. Until then, please review honestly, and VOTE! Love ya!


End file.
